Воскресное утро (Сборник)
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Сборнику быть. Пара одна, жанров масса ))
1. Chapter 1

**Воскресное утро**

**A/N**

Идея "Воскресного утра" по арту - cs313325. vk. me/v313325773/603/h_nVvKu6Isw. jpg (удаляем пробелы)

* * *

Зоро не так часто удавалось проснуться раньше его любовника, все-таки он-то в отличие от его повара был истинной совой, и ранние подъемы для него были чем-то абсолютно нереальным. Сегодняшнее солнечное утро стало для парня в этом плане не сказать, что очень неприятной, но все-таки неожиданностью. И ведь ничего не предвещало, как говорится, легли они вчера поздно… можно даже сказать очень поздно, а вот теперь… сколько там на часах? Зоро покосился в сторону прикроватной тумбочки и выцепил взглядом кругляш циферблата, углядев замершую на отметке семь большую стрелку.  
Проснуться в воскресение в семь утра… что может быть хуже? Хотя…  
Зеленоволосый аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить спящего Завитушку, выпутался из одеяла и приподнялся, опираясь головой о согнутую в локте руку. Конечно же, наблюдать за блондинистой соней лежа с ним лицом к лицу было бы куда как удобнее, но для этого пришлось бы перелезать через него, или даже вылезать из-под одеяла и обходить кровать, а потом выпихивать его на середину матраца, что явно помешало бы мечнику лицезреть забавное лицо Бровастика. Так что зеленоволосый решил довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
А посмотреть было на что. Зоро всегда поражало то, как киношники и рекламщики изображали спящих людей. Они что, правда, никогда не видели эту картину? Настолько погрязли в своей киношной жизни, что и проснуться не с кем? Спящий радом с мечником парень, хоть и был блондином, но даже во сне мало напоминал ангела, или как там обычно это пишут в дамских романах, да говорят в фильмах? Да уж, перепутать Санджи с одним из этих представителей пернатых можно было разве что под кайфом.  
Сейчас светлые волосы, обычно тщательно уложенные и зачесанные набок так, чтобы челка скрывала одну из смешных бровей, спутались и торчали в разные стороны… еще бы, после такой-то ночки! Зоро весело хмыкнул, понимая, сколько воплей от одной истеричной личности по поводу его волос ему предстоит выслушать, когда тот соизволит проснуться и взглянуть на себя в зеркало.  
Обе брови блондина, не скрытые сейчас ничем придавали его лицу комичное выражение что, вкупе с отпечатавшимся следом от подушки на щеке, смотрелось еще умильнее. Из приоткрытого рта на наволочку натекла небольшая лужица, образуя на ткани мокрое пятно. Подбородок, и без того достаточно колючий, за ночь потерял изрядную толику своей гладкости.  
Но насколько бы смешно и забавно не выглядел сейчас кок, было в его образе что-то такое, что заставляло сердце сурового обычно парня трепыхаться сильнее в груди. Санджи выглядел настолько уютным, теплым и домашним, был настолько любим зеленоволосым, что тот мог позволить себе эту, чертову во всех отношениях, нежность к нему.  
Зоро потянулся к блондину, отвел мешающуюся прядку светлых волос и невесомо поцеловал того в уголок глаза. Его парень смешно поморщился, и слегка повернул голову, утыкаясь носом в подушку, практически тут же переворачиваясь. Еще немного повозившись, Санджи затих, а затем тишину комнаты прервал его сонный хриплый голос.  
– Зоро… время?  
– Еще мало, Завитушка. Можешь спать дальше, – хмыкнул зеленоволосый.  
– Завтрак…  
– Подождет твой завтрак, никуда не денется.  
– Это твой завтрак…  
– Мой, говоришь? Я бы предпочел получить его в несколько ином виде, – ухмыльнувшись, пробормотал Зоро, сгребая что-то слабо пискнувшего блондина в охапку.  
– Погоди, но…  
– Никаких «но», Бровастик, ты сам предложил завтрак, – глядя в распахнувшиеся голубые глаза парня прошептал зеленоволосый, прижимаясь затем к любимым губам в поцелуе.


	2. Chapter 2

**У камина**

– Скучаешь?  
Санджи повернул голову в сторону вошедшего в гостиную парня. Его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка, и он отложил книгу, которую читал, на столик, находящийся рядом. Кресло-качалка, в котором уютно расположился блондин, слегка накренилось вперед, когда он вытянул длинные ноги, до этого сложенные в жалком подобии позы лотоса на сидении.  
– Не вставай, – тем же тихим голосом произнес зеленоволосый, подходя ближе к Санджи и ставя на столик рядом с книгой и бокалом красного вина уже откупоренную банку темного. – Я поужинал – заказчику приспичило проводить переговоры в японском ресторане, потому все это так затянулось, – немного виноватым тоном закончил он.  
Санджи слегка нахмурил брови-завитушки, но больше ничем не выказал своего недовольства, ни поздним приходом любимого с работы, ни нежеланием того есть специально для него приготовленный ужин. Зоро, конечно же, мог и вполне вероятно даже хотел ему позвонить и предупредить и о первом, и о втором, но умудрился позабыть поставить на ночь телефон на зарядку – в чем была и заслуга самого блондина – а поутру слишком торопился, чтобы не опоздать, и не вспомнил о том, что ему бы следовало взять с собой зарядное устройство.  
Пока светловолосый размышлял таким образом, Ророноа времени даром не терял, подхватывая тело блондина на руки и усаживаясь в кресло, пристраивая затем свою ношу у себя на коленях. Санджи немного повозился, ища более удобное положение, и затих.  
– Какой-то ты сегодня слишком мирный, – недоуменно произнес Зоро, стягивая с носа повара очки в тонкой металлической оправе и отправляя их в компанию к книге. В их стеклах отразился свет, пляшущих в электрическом камине язычков пламени.  
Когда-то давно, казалось, что это было в прошлой жизни, Санджи обмолвился в разговоре с Маримо, что хотел бы вот так однажды просто насладиться обществом любимого парня, сидя с ним вдвоем в кресле-качалке, у горящего камина, потягивая вино, ведя неспешные беседы и пробуя на вкус терпкие поцелуи. К удивлению блондина, Зоро запомнил его слова, и, как мог, постарался превратить их в жизнь, заменив настоящий камин, которые были запрещены для установки в квартире, электрическим. Но, тем не менее, повар был счастлив, счастлив настолько, что в подобные вечера даже его обычная язвительность и недовольство куда-то пропадали, на время, конечно же, но все же. Потому Санджи лишь тихо хмыкнул и, так ничего и не ответив зеленоволосому, потянулся к его губам.


	3. Chapter 3

**Перепады настроения**

Наверное, в жизни каждого человека наступает момент, когда все становится не интересным, скучным, ужасающе банальным и не достойным внимания. И ладно бы, если бы это касалось какого-то определенного предмета, или человека, или действа… так нет же! Хочется послать к черту всех и вся. Огрызаться на тупых коллег, выключить телефон, дабы он не разрывался от звонков и смсок навязчивых друзей, зовущих его на очередную вечеринку, вышвыривать опостылевших крикунов из автобуса прямо на ходу…  
Раздражает буквально всё, каждое брошенное слово, лишнее движение, взгляд, любая мелочь... в такие моменты можно нагрубить ни за что, по сути, человеку и принять, поддавшись настроению, не одно абсолютно неверное решение, которое может в конечном итоге полностью изменить дальнейшую судьбу.

* * *

В жизни одного блондина как раз и наступил такой вот этап. Были ли причины, для этого непонятного состояния, парень не знал, ровно, как и не знал он, когда же все это закончится. Повар скрепя зубы изо всех сил старался не обидеть ненароком близких ему людей, ведь они же не были виноваты в том, что его настроение вновь решило покапризничать.  
Но вот только, как бы он не старался, но все же порой его раздражительность оказывалась сильнее, или же смена настроения происходила настолько быстро, что он просто не успевал за ней уследить.  
И вот теперь, уже четвертый день, находясь в более или менее адекватном своем состоянии, он не знал, как ему вновь наладить отношения с одной небезызвестной прямоходящей водорослью.  
Зоро, похоже, так и не понял, что именно в его, казалось бы, вполне безобидных, словах вдруг взбесило внешне спокойного и веселого блондина настолько, что тот практически сразу же полез в драку. Нет, Санджи и раньше не отличался самообладанием и наличием логики в своей светловолосой голове, но только по его мнению, конечно же! Как бы там ни было, в процессе перепалки повар настолько умудрился перегнуть палку, стараясь побольнее ужалить зеленоволосого парня колкими язвительными словами, что теперь уже настала очередь Зоро злиться. Что он с успехом и проделывал, четвертый день к ряду.  
Забавно, но вся депрессия Санджи тут же сошла на нет, уступая пальму первенства переживаниям... то есть... а к черту! Он действительно волновался о том, что обидел друга.  
Зеленоволосый же успешно его избегал, не отвечая на звонки и не появляясь в их общей квартире. Остальные же их друзья, будто сговорились, хотя почему "будто"? Ведь все так и было. Хотели ли они всем скопом проучить вспыльчивого блондина, или же Маримо просто их всех подкупил, но даже та попытка наивного Луффи выдать тайну местонахождения этой чертовой водоросли безуспешно провалилась – его просто-напросто заткнули увесистые кулачки рыжей ве... прекрасной Нами-суан.  
И что теперь ему было делать, повар даже не представлял... хотя нет, бродила в его голове одна мыслишка, но черт...

* * *

«Зоро, прости, я идиот…»  
Коротенькая смска хранилась в черновиках на телефоне еще сутки, прежде чем так ненавидящий признавать свою неправоту или поражение, блондин наконец-таки отправил ее адресату. Еще день парень буквально кусал локти и рвал на голове светлые волосы, из-за столь опрометчивого шага, который так и не нашел хоть какого-то бы ни было отклика – Зоро по-прежнему его игнорировал.  
Еще через день, уставший после работы повар, открыв дверь родной квартиры и увидев огромных размеров ботинки в прихожей, пулей влетел в гостиную, не поверив глазам.  
– А я сотню раз говорил тебе, что ты – идиот, Завитушка, – ухмыльнулся развалившийся на диване зеленоволосый парень, подмигнув ошарашенному, но счастливому блондину.


	4. Chapter 4

**Будет лучше**

– Чертова Завитушка, и чего ты никак не уймешься? – недовольно прорычал Зоро. – Чего еще тебе не хватает? Я не одна из твоих обожаемых меллорин…  
– При чем тут вообще меллорин? – раздраженно перебил зеленоволосого на полуслове кок.  
– Зачем тебе это все? Разве нам сейчас плохо живется? – Ророноа предпринял еще одну попытку достучаться до своего любовника.  
– Не плохо, – кивнул, соглашаясь, тот. – А будет еще лучше!  
– Кому лучше-то? – усмехнулся мечник. – Для нас ровным счетом ничего не изменится, для других? Какого черта их вообще должно волновать подобное?  
Санджи гневно сверкнул глазами, но больше не сказал ничего и, резко развернувшись, вышел из комнаты на балкон, на ходу вытягивая из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Мечник закатил глаза, покачал головой и вздохнул.  
Этот спор продолжался уже вторую неделю. К его Завитушке пожаловала очередная «гениальная» идея, и теперь она ни в какую не желала отпустить взбалмошную светловолосую голову. Ну, на кой черт ему сдалась эта свадьба? Эта суета, возня с костюмами, поиски ресторана, человека, который бы не оскорбился зарегистрировать их брак и еще целый ворох всяких мелочей, на вроде свадебной машины, приглашений и даже первого танца молодоженов, сопровождающих церемонию бракосочетания. Его глупый Бровастик даже не подозревает, сколько мучений ему же и предстоит вынести при подготовке к свадьбе и уже потом во время нее… черт, да одни эти бесконечные поцелуи на глазах у веселящейся публики чего стоят! Нет чтобы просто укатить куда-нибудь к морю, туда где никого на мили вокруг, а только песок, пляж, маленькое бунгало для двоих и ночи и дни наполненные объятиями, жаром любимого тела и сладкими тягучими стонами.  
Зеленоволосый снова поморщился и взглянул в сторону балконного окна. Блондин стоял, ссутулив плечи и опершись на перила, и курил очередную сигарету. Ророноа вздохнул, прошел к столу и выдвинул нижний шкафчик, прежде чем взяться за ручку двери.  
– Санджи, – мечник тихо позвал любимого по имени, подходя к нему. Светловолосый парень вздрогнул от интонации сквозившей в его голосе, затушил сигарету и, обернувшись, замер. Голубые глаза неверяще уставились на предмет, который держал в руках Зоро.  
– Санджи, выходи за меня, – мечник с удовольствием отметил совершенно счастливое и довольное выражение, появившееся на лице своего парня, и мягкую улыбку, нашедшую отражение в лазури глаз. Кок же только кивнул светловолосой головой и сделал шаг вперед, обнимая того за талию и прижимаясь к любимым губам в поцелуе.  
Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы увидеть такое выражение на лице любимого человека.


	5. Chapter 5

**Шоколад в кармане**

Зоро закрыл крышку столешницы своей парты и, разорвав упаковку небольшого прямоугольника пластикового пакета, впился зубами в мякоть идеально слепленного онигири.  
Вот уже недели три зеленоволосый парень ежедневно находил то в сумке, то в парте, то в шкафчике для обуви то рисовый шарик, то дынную булочку, то еще что-либо настолько же им любимое и вкусное. По началу, школьник не придавал особого значения неожиданным дарам, безоговорочно принимая за истину то, что раз они лежат среди его вещей, то и принадлежат ему. Но, чем дольше он довольствовался подобными подарками, тем больше ему становилось любопытно кто, а главное, зачем ему их присылает. И вот уже неделю как парень пытался вычислить своего таинственного дарителя, но все его попытки проследить за ним, увы, так и не увенчались успехом.  
Еще через пару дней бесплодных ожиданий возле шкафчика Зоро, вернувшись в класс, застал в нем блондина, стоящего у окна возле его парты. И если раньше парень не придал бы этому факту ни малейшего значения, даже не смотря на то, что они с чертовой Завитушкой постоянно цапались, то теперь это наводило на весьма определенные мысли, ну а найденная затем в столе булочка, лишь укрепила его догадку. Решив на следующий день следить уже не за своими вещами, а за одним конкретным человеком, Зоро разорвал упаковку и впился зубами в румяный бочок.  
Еще пара дней ушла на то, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно блондин оставлял для него еду, и теперь осталось только решить вопрос зачем, но на это у Зоро был вполне себе простой план, не включающий в себя никаких шпионских игр.  
– Завитушка, – зеленоволосый парень подошел к своему однокласснику во время большой перемены. – Пойдем выйдем…  
– С чего ты взял, что я куда-то с тобой пойду? – надменно взглянув на него, поинтересовался блондин.  
– Не говори, что ты трусишь, – бросил ему Зоро и вышел из класса, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы проверить идет ли за ним светловолосый парень.  
Санджи, скрипя зубами и судорожно припоминая все ему известные причины столь необходимого Ророноа разговора с ним, поднялся с места и направился следом за одноклассником.  
– Так зачем? – спросил Зоро удивленного донельзя блондина, когда они оказались на крыше школы.  
– Что зачем?  
– Не прикидывайся глупее, чем ты есть, Завитушка.  
– Но я не… – недоуменно начал было Санджи, как вдруг резко замолчал, увидев что Зоро вытащил из кармана найденную им утром в сумке шоколадку. Покраснев словно маков цвет, блондин все же нашел в себе силы гордо встретить взгляд одноклассника.  
– Конечно, куда парню с водорослями вместо мозгов понять, что бы все это могло означать, – фыркнул он.  
Зоро досадливо цыкнул, еще раз взглянул на шоколадку в своей руке, затем перевел его на блондина и, сделав шаг вперед и притянув парня ближе за шею свободной рукой, аккуратно поцеловал.  
– Я верно истолковал твое послание? – спустя время оторвался зеленоволосый от губ блондина.  
– Вполне…


End file.
